From Lost to Found
by Godric'sgirl
Summary: Well i haven't wrote in 3 years. so i hope you like it. Set 6 months after Edward left Bella. Charlie has had enough. What happens when the Cullens come back? Edward bashing.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction. I have read a lot of Bella and Godric stories so I thought I would write my own. Bella will grow a back bone in this story. And there will be a lot of Edward bashing. Plus some twists. XD

Anyway I don't own Twilight or True Blood… If I did Eric and Godric would be my lovers. XD

From Lost to Found

Prologue

I'm broken. Lost. I run through the motions as if I was actually alive, but I'm not. I'm soulless. HE made sure of it. HE left. I'm nothing.. Unlovable…. Or so I thought.


	2. Moving On

So please review. This is where Bella starts to grow a backbone. I really don't like the sissy Bella.

Again I don't own Twilight or True Blood.. If I did Eric and Godric would be mine! XD

_This means thoughts_

Moving On

Six months. Six months I have sat here and wallowed in dispare. I'm done. I should probably explain from the start. My name is Bella Swan and my ex is a vampire. Yes I said vampire, but not the cool ones. Him and his family sparkle. Yeah they sparkle like a fucking disco ball.

"Bella," Charlie finally spoke, "You're leaving Forks and going to Bon Temps, Louisana."

"That's perfectly fine with me." I replied smiling. _Finally I'm going to change myself. No more weak me. I will not be walked on anymore._

"Ok? I was expecting a fight," Charlie said staring at me, "but you leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

I ran up the stairs to pack. As I was packing I was thinking about the things I needed to change.

_How in the hell did I run up here and not fall on my ass? _

After I had packed everything I wanted to take with me, I changed for bed. _No more weak Bella. I am strong. I will have my revenge. _With that last thought I fell into a nightmare free sleep.


	3. Moving Day

**I might not update right away but I will try to. I know the chapters are kind of short right now but please bear with me they will get longer. So a BIG thanks to the people who have reviewed this story. Anyways Review and all that jazz! **

**Please tell me what you guys want to happen in the story and I will try and put it in. **

**I don't own Twilight or True Blood. If I did I would be married to Eric and Godric.**

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams/flashbacks **_

Moving Day

I woke earlier than I usually do. I thought back to the strange dream I had before I woke up.

_**A man with short brown hair and greenish blue eyes sitting next to another man with blond hair. They were godlike. A bar named Fangtasia. **_

Even my dreams are confusing. _I still wonder who they are, but I feel like I belong to one of them. But still I feel like I have to go there. _Shaking the thought out of my head, I started to get ready for my life changing move. Charlie told me he would send my things and to look for someone named Sookie. _Who in the hell names their kid Sookie of all things._

Slowly but surely the time passed by and Charlie drove me to the airport. The ride there was extremely quiet.

"You know I love you kido, please call me every week." He choked out.

Knowing my dad wasn't one to cry or show emotions I realized how much this was hurting him.

"I will dad, I love you too." I hugged him.

As I got on the plane and sat in my seat, I put my headphones in. _This is going to be one hell of a plane ride._ With that last thought I closed my eyes.


	4. Arrival and Meetings

**Well here is another exciting chapter! For those who like Bill and Sookie please read at your own risk. I really don't like them for some odd reason. Again please review and I hope you enjoy! **

**I still don't own Twilight or True Blood.. if I did Edward would die and Eric and Godric would be happy forever with me.. and cookies. **

_Thoughts _

_**Dreams and flashbacks **_

**Arrival and Meetings**

_I fucking hate planes. _Stupid kids behind me kicking my seat and pulling my hair. And the guy next to me, touching me. _Should have hit him. _I sat in the airport. _Where the hell is this Sookie chick._

As if the plane ride wasn't enough I sat in the airport for an hour before I heard a female voice.

"Bella?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked facing the voice.

It was a blond haired girl wearing a red and white sundress. Next to her was a man who had black hair and wearing a white tank with jeans. _He looks like a controlling ass._

"I'm Sookie," she responded, "and this is my boyfriend, Bill."

"Hello." He said and waved.

"Ok, well can we go? I've been sitting here forever." I growled.

"OK. We are going to go to my house and then we are going to this bar Fangtasia. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah sure as long as I get the hell out of this airport." I snapped.

_I don't care if it was bitchy I'm tired and just want to get out of here. _

"Ok then let's go." She said looking at me.

We jumped in Bill's car and drove to Sookie's house.

_Why do I have the feeling these two are doing to drive me fucking nuts? _

With that last thought I stared out the window, fully aware of Bill watching me. Missing the determination in his eyes.


	5. Important!

**Please don't kill me for this!**

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter. I need to make some things clear in this story. Bella already knows about vampires coming out of the coffin so to speak. She is a mental shield, but she has another power. **

**If I forgot anything I will let you know. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this and for reviewing. If you want her to have more than 2 powers please PM me and let me know. If you want to know anything else PM me. **


	6. Fangtasia

**So I had to clear everything up in the Authors Note. I am really sorry about that but I thought I had confused many readers. **

**I don't own Twilight or True Blood.. Wish I did though. **

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams/flashbacks **_

**Fangtasia**

So after the long and extremely boring car ride to Sookie's, I finally got to see my room. It wasn't too big but I liked it. I knew I needed to but some things for it.

"Bella are you ready to go yet?" Sookie yelled upstairs.

_Stupid twit I just brought all my stuff up here. I should set her on fire. No bad Bella. Don't think like that. _

"Almost just let me change," I yelled back irritated.

_Not even midnight and I'm already irritated. New record!_

10 minutes later and we left the house. On the ride to Fangtasia, Bill spoke.

"Bella you know what I am right?" He spoke slowly.

"Other than a controlling asshole you mean?" I retorted smiling.

"Bella!" Sookie butted in.

"What?" I replied innocently, batting my eyes. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm a vampire." Bill threw into the conversation.

"I know, do you want a cookie for stating the obvious?" I replied.

_Fucking dumbass. I'll give you something alright, but it won't be a damn cookie. How about a stake to the heart? _

The rest of the car ride was silent, apart from Sookie glaring at me and Bill looking like he wanted to kill something.

_God I love being me._

When we got to Fangtasia there was a line of people. A woman was acting as a bouncer. She was tall, blond and looked like she wanted to kill everyone.

"Pam!" Sookie shrieked.

_I hate you._

"Well if it isn't the annoying slut and Mr. Dipshit. Who's this?" She replied smirking.

"I'm Bella. I have a feeling we are going to get along great."

"Well aren't you a beauty. Not going to stay with Bill and Sookie while you're here?" She said smiling with a hint of fang showing.

"Hell no. I don't like Bill enough as it is and Sookie is really annoying." I replied, forgetting they were right next to me.

"Bella!" they both yelled.

"Well go on in then. I'll be seeing you later." Pam said laughing.

Walking into the club with Bill and Sookie glaring at my back, I looked around. It was a pretty nice club. Except for the groupie fangbangers everywhere.

_Pathetic._

I keep looking, and then I saw them.

**Cliff hanger guys! Hope you like this chapter. It's actually longer than I thought it was going to be. **

**Review!**


	7. Them

**Ha! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I really didn't know how to end it and that was the perfect moment to do it. **

**REVIEW! **

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams/flashbacks**_

**Them**

I saw them. They look exactly like they did in my dreams. What the hell is going on? I saw Pam make her way over to them. She whispered something in the blond one's ear and he looked at us. Not just him either. The one with the amazing eyes looked too. The blond one waved us over. I started walking ignoring Sookie and Bill.

"Hello there. Pam tells me you don't like Compton," The blond one said laughing. "I'm Eric."

"Bella, and yeah I really don't like him." I replied smiling.

I looked over to the man sitting next to him. _Oh my God!_ He's.. is there even a word for it? He had short brownish hair. Amazing greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a tank so you could see his tattoos going down his arms and the tattoo around his collar.

_Calm down Bella. Don't jump him. Don't jump him. _

"I'm Godric." He said staring at me.

His voice was like an angel. I swear he could pass for one or a greek god.

"Hello." I replied to him, my voice shaking.

"So why are you here?" Eric asked.

"I actually had a dream about this place and Sookie said we were coming here."

Godric and Eric looked at each other in shock.

"Ar putea fi?" Eric spoke in Romanian to Godric.

"Nu știu Childe." Godric replied, still in shock.

"Zvonurile sunt adevărate, atunci." Eric spoke.

"Vad är det som händer?" Pam finally spoke in Swedish.

"Ingenting." Eric replied to his Childe.

Godric and Eric sat there and stared at Bella.

**Another Cliff hanger! **

**Translations:**

**Ar putea fi- Could it be**

**Nu știu Childe- I know not **

**Zvonurile sunt adevărate, atunci- the rumors are true then **

**Vad är det som hander- What's going on**

**Ingenting- Nothing**

**They might not be correctly translated but I tried. The first 3 are Romanian and the last 2 are Swedish. Should I do a Godric POV? PM me and let me know. **


	8. Them: Godric's POV

**Ok so someone wanted a Godric POV of the last chapter so here it is! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story it means a lot to me. **

**A special thanks to m. without her and many others I would have just abandoned the story. **

**Now as I said before there will be a lot of twists in this story because I honestly didn't like how I had them written out. THERE WILL BE CHARCTER DEATHS! But only the ones that I see fit.**

**I still sadly don't own Twilight or True Blood. I really wish I did. **

_Thoughts _

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

**Them: Godric POV**

Sitting on this stage is a real bore. I have no clue how my Childe does it.

I saw Pam make her way over to us. She whispered Eric's ear, "Bella Swan. Forks Washington. Extreme dislike to Compton and Sookie." We looked over. She was stunning! Beautiful brown eyes, brown hair and a figure to die for.

_She's amazing!_

"Hello there. Pam tells me you don't like Compton," My Childe said laughing. "I'm Eric."

"Bella, and yeah I really don't like him." She replied smiling.

_God her smile is heartwarming. I want to keep that smile on her face. _

I looked at her eyes. She was staring at me. I inwardly smirked.

"I'm Godric." I said staring at her.

"Hello." She replied to him, her voice shaking.

"So why are you here?" Eric asked.

"I actually had a dream about this place and Sookie said we were coming here."

I looked at my Childe in shock.

"Ar putea fi?" Eric spoke in Romanian to Me.

"Nu știu Childe." I replied, still in shock.

"Zvonurile sunt adevărate, atunci." Eric spoke.

"Vad är det som händer?" Pam finally spoke in Swedish.

"Ingenting." Eric replied to his Childe.

Eric and I sat there and stared at Bella.

**Hope you enjoyed Godric's POV! **

**Reviews! I love them. **


	9. Rumors Revealed

**So everyone wants to know what the rumor is? I love keeping people in suspense but at last here is the revealing chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy this. **

**Review Please! **

**Still don't own Twilight or True Blood. **

**Rumors Revealed!**

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, starting to get really pissed.

Eric stood and yelled, "EVERYONE LEAVE!"

Everyone scattered until it was just me, Eric, Godric, Bill, Sookie, and Pam.

Godric was still staring at me.

"I will ask this again. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" Sookie and Bill yelled at me.

I turned to them fully pissed off now.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up. Don't Bella me. I'm so fucking confused it's not even funny and you of all people should know better than to yell at me!" I growled out.

I know me being the human growling. It's funny if you think about it.

They sat down, shock clearly written on their faces. Eric laughed, Pam giggled, and Godric smirked.

"Such a hellfire," Eric said, "We better not piss her off." With that he doubled over laughing.

"Can someone explain this?" I asked.

Godric stood and my eyes followed his every move.

"You had a dream of this place before you even moved here. Eric and I were in it. Are you sure you want to know comoara mea?" (My treasure in Romanian) He smiled at me.

"Yes."

"You are my mate but there is something else." Godric said staring at me.

I felt like I was flying after the mate comment but then looked at him.

"What else?" I asked bravely.

"I will tell you soon dragul meu." (My Love in Romanian) He said walking towards me.

I couldn't handle anything more. With the thought of him walking towards me I fainted.

**Ohhhh what else is going on? Well I will tell you this. It will be revealed in the next few chapters. Those of you who thought all three of them would be mates not this time but what I have in store will blow your mind. Please review and tell me how you like it. **

**P.S. I really hope you guys liked bad ass Bella in this story because she came out a little bit here in this chapter. **


	10. Shocking Truth Revealed

**OK so everyone wants to know what the true rumor is. Well it is revealed in this chapter. I must warn you: YOU WILL BE SHOCKED! Bella's powers come into play within the next few chapters. **

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! **

**Thank you m. for your wonderful reviews. You and everyone else reading this story keep me going. **

**Still don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Shocking Truth Revealed**

"I hope she's ok." I heard Pam's voice say.

"She will be," Eric replied. ""Godric ar trebui să vedem dacă e adevărat. Sângele ei miroase." (Godric we should see if it's true. Her blood smells like it.)

"Cum ne-ar face asta Childe meu?"(How would we do that my childe?)

"Nu știu, dar am nevoie pentru a fi siguri de acest lucru." (I don't know but I need to be sure of this.) Eric pleaded with his maker.

I was still pretending to be sleeping. Are they talking about me? _Rude_. I finally decided to get up.

"What are you talking about?" I croaked. I really needed some water.

"Have you had any other dreams about us?" Eric jumped up and down asking.

_Kid in a candy store. I swear. _

"I've had dreams of Vikings. Does that count?" I giggled.

"So it's true." Eric whispered.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Pam was just staring at all of us trying to figure something out. Godric looked at me and smiled.

"Just spit it the fuck out already Eric!" Pam and I screamed.

"You're my syster (sister).." Eric said staring into my eyes. I heard Pam gasp. "Reincarnated."

And with that I passed out once again.

**Yes finally it's revealed! So how many people fell out of their seats with that reveal? Mostly the language spoken is Romanian and Swedish. So somewhere in the next few chapters will be flashbacks and of course the Cullen's returning for Bella. I really can't wait to write it.**


	11. Are you Serious?

**Well then I know everyone loved the last chapter. I'm starting to get some writers block but it will not stop me! I will prevail! **

**Review and all that jazz.**

**Don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

_Thoughts _

**Are you Serious?**

I really need to stop passing out. It's irritating.

"Bella are you ok?"

I opened my eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fucking peachy. I found out I'm Godric's mate and I'm the reincarnated sister to Eric. What the hell is next?" I asked sarcastically.

Pam looked at me for a split second and laughed.

"Glad someone finds this funny." I said rolling my eyes biting back a smile.

"I. Can't. Help. It." Pam managed to squeak out.

I couldn't hold it back any more. I started laughing with her, but something felt off.

_I couldn't possibly… could I?_

"Bella are you ok little syster? (Sister)" Eric asked walking back into the room, Godric following after.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess." I told him. "I want to try something though."

"What?" Eric and Godric both spoke.

I sent humor through the room and everyone started laughing.

_Thought so._

After I stopped everyone looked at me.

"I think I'm an empath?" I squeaked.

Pam looked at me for a second before smiling.

"Where are Sookie and Bill?" I questioned.

"I made them leave. They were pissing me off." Eric growled.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"What's that on your arm?" Pam asked.

_Oh shit!_

Eric and Godric looked them growled.

"What is this?" the question came out of both their mouths.

**And here I leave you guys. I need to work on the next chapters. So I might not update real fast. I only got this far. I really wasn't expecting my story to get this many reviews and follows. So thank you and please bear with me. **


	12. Suprise?

**All the reviews I'm getting are really wonderful. People are hooked on this story. I really wasn't expecting that. **

**Review please.**

**Don't own Twilight or True Blood. **

_Thoughts _

**Surprise? **

"What is that Isabella?" Godric and Eric growled.

"Um, well it's a mark." I said lamely.

"From what?"

I knew as soon as I heard that I was going to have to explain everything. I just didn't want them to hate me.

"OK. This is how it started..." **(She tells them the whole story about the Cullens and the pack. I really didn't feel like writing all of that down. Sorry!)**

After I explained the whole story, I somehow ended up in Godric's lap. Eric was pissed off. He was growling throughout the whole story. Godric was shaking with anger. Pam was furious.

"How dare they! I will fucking kill them myself!" Pam screamed fangs out.

I guess I gained a sister throughout all of this. I was starting to love my life. I sent peaceful emotions throughout the room. Everyone calmed down slightly.

It felt like an eternity of silence but it was only a few minutes before Godric spoke.

"I will kill them myself."

I shivered. _God I love him being all protective._

I felt him smirk into my neck.

"Cocky aren't we?" I giggled out.

Pam busted out laughing followed by Eric while Godric just sat there shocked.

"I will get you my for that min kära (my dear)." He growled into my neck.

I laughed. If the Cullens ever showed up, I would have my family to help me through it. Pam's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Let's go shopping!" she squealed. Before I even had a chance to ask for help, she has already picked me up and ran me to her car.

"Fucking vampire speed." I muttered. Pam laughed and I could hear laughing from the bar. Pam started to drive away.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a really bad shopping trip?_ I asked myself.

We got to the mall. Surprisingly it was still open. There was a sign that said it was open all night. _Damn. _Pam dragged me from store to store asking my opinion on things and actually letting me pick things out for myself. Something Alice would never let me do.

We were heading for the food court when someone yelled my name. I turned around to see who and almost fell over in shock. There standing in front of me was…

**What a lovely cliff hanger. Well hold on to you seats people because the next chapter is going to be one hell of a ride. Bella will be using her power… but on whom? **


	13. Fight!

**So I really left you guys hanging with the last chapter. Well here you go. There will be character bashing and lots of violence and language. **

**Review!**

**Don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

_Thoughts _

**Cullens**

I couldn't believe it. There standing in front of me was the fucking Cullen family! What the fuck? Pam growled. She knew who they were. She pulled her phone out and texted someone then put it away and smiled. If there is anything I know about Pam is when she smiles like that RUN!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I questioned and did a little victory dance when they flinched.

"Bella love that language in unbecoming of a lady." Edward said.

"I'm not your love you fucker! You left me. Don't tell me what to do you little virgin." I hissed. I swear I'm acting more like a vampire every day.

I turned around to Pam.

"Let's go." I told her. We walked outside to the parking lot.

I knew they were following so I kept walking. We put our stuff in Pam's car and turned to face them.

"What the fuck do you want asshat?" I spat out. I'm really getting pissed.

Emmett laughed, Rosalie smiled, Jasper smirked, Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle looked mad.

I went to turn around again when no one said anything. Edward grabbed my arm and started pulling me back. I snapped. I threw my power at him and made him feel everything that I felt when he left me. He dropped to his knees screaming and holding his head.

"Stop!" Esme yelled.

I stopped and looked at his family.

"You guys are monsters. You think you are better because you hunt animals well guess what? You're not. You're supposed to be a mother Esme but you left your "daughter" when she needed you most. Carlisle you left your "daughter" too. Rosalie I never liked you to begin with, but I wanted to try. Alice I hate you. I'm never going to be the victim of Bella Barbie or shopping with you. Emmett you were supposed to be my big brother and you left me. Jasper I think you might be the only one I don't hate. I don't blame you for my birthday. I still consider you my brother. Edward I was supposed to be your girlfriend but you dumped me and left me like I was trash. Fuck you all except for Jasper. I hope you burn." I ranted.

When I finished with my rant I looked at my handy work. Esme was dry sobbing. Carlisle looked pained. Emmett and Alice looked depressed. Rosalie was pissed that I tore her family apart. Edward looked like someone kicked him in the family jewels and then set them on fire. I smiled. I looked to Jasper. He looked at me and smiled.

I looked to Pam and she was on the ground laughing. I giggled. I heard 2 more laughs coming from behind me and I saw my brother and my mate walking towards me. I didn't think. I went to run towards him when someone grabbed me. I turned and it was Edward.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Eric and Godric crouched. I swear if looks could kill Edward would be ash right now.

"Let my Mate go!" Godric Roared. _Hot._

"Let my sister go." Eric said slowly.

Pam got up.

"Let her go now!" she snarled.

Edward dropped me in fear. Pain shot up my side where I landed. I whimpered. I heard a roar and looked up. Godric was fighting Edward and Eric was fighting Emmett. Pam stopped Alice and Roasbitch from jumping in. I looked over as Godric threw Edward's head into the fire. Eric did the same and the helped Pam with the other two.

_When did they start a fire? _

I looked toward Esme and Carlisle and they asked to be killed. I looked to Jasper.

"Hey I'm staying darlin'. I knew Alice wasn't my real mate." He said with a Texan accent.

I smiled through the pain I was feeling. Godric ran up to me and bit into his wrist. He put it up to my lips and I drank. The pain slowly went away. I looked up at him.

"Can we please go home?" I pouted.

Godric laughed, picked me up and started running to Eric's house. I fell asleep in his arms.

**My dear readers: I will have a lemon in this story but please don't kill me when I write it. Never done one before. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. **


	14. Authors Note

**This is not a chapter. I'm in the process of writing right now. I just hit a writer's block. To everyone that asked, yes Bella will tell Charlie and the pack about Godric. Jasper will find his true mate too. Please don't hate me for not updating right away. I'm slowly working on a Bella/Damian story and a Bella/Paul story  
**


	15. Important please read

**Well I have decided that I will post the rest of the chapters to the story all at once after I finish it. The point to Godric's POV was to see what he was thinking. I had one person ask me that. In the meantime I will finish this story and write some more Fanfiction. **


	16. Please read this

**Attention! **

**OK I'm going to answer all questions regarding me and my story. **

**Yes I'm a teenager. My chapters are short for this story because I felt the need to have it short. Plus it keeps readers in suspense. **

**I NEED A BETA! I know this and I'm not sure how to get one or how it works.**

**Bill does have something planned for this story along with Sookie. I'm sorry but they will be bad guys. **

**Sookie is not being controlled by Bill. She's actually doing it because she wants to.**

**Carlisle and Esme wanted to be killed because they couldn't live without their family. **

**Jasper's true mate will be revealed eventually. **

**I'm having issues with writing a lemon scene. I can read it just can't write it for some reason. If anyone wants a lemon please PM me about what YOU want that scene to be about. **

**I thank my readers for reading and reviewing and for asking questions.**

**AGIN I NEED A BETA! HELP!**


	17. Feeling Loved

**Well here is another exciting chapter to my wonderful story. LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! It took a while to write it but thank you for bearing with me while I did it. Please do not flame this chapter if it sucks. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

_Thoughts _

_**Dreams/flashbacks**_

**Oh Shit!**

I woke up with arms around my waist. I didn't freak out. I knew instantly who it was. I rolled over to face him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I smiled like I didn't have a care in the world. Charlie and Jake would be..

_SHIT!_

I never called Charlie. Oh god he must be freaking out. I'm so horrible. Sometime during my internal freak out Godric must have woken up because I felt his arms tighten around me.

"What's wrong dilectione mea? (My Love) Godric whispered.

"You have to teach me these languages." I replied giggling. "I have to talk to Charlie. He's probably worried."

"We could go see him." Godric said.

"Are you sure you want to go with me? I still have to tell him you're a vampire. Oh god he's going to kill me." I groaned and buried my head under the pillow.

I felt Godric move and place a kiss on my neck. I moved my head to the side and he smirked against my neck. I turned to face him. Before I could even say anything, Godric kissed me.

"Are you sure?" Godric asked me.

"Yes." I replied, still breathless from the kiss we just shared.

I grab his face and kiss him with everything I have. I put every feeling I had into that kiss. He kisses me back with just as much passion as I did. He rips my pjs off. After that my bra and panties.

"You belong to me. Do you understand? No one else." He says as he slips in fingers in me and starts pumping them in and out of me. I start moaning his name and grinding into his hand. He starts to nip and suck down my neck to my collarbone.

"This will hurt but only for a minute." He panted looking into my eyes. I nodded my head. "Please. I need you."

He moves himself and starts to push into me. At one point I winced and dug my fingers into his shoulders. He stopped and waited. I knew this was going to hurt just not this bad. I kissed him and moved under him letting him know I was ready for more. He kissed me and thrusted all the way in. Tears stared to come out of my eyes. It hurt. He stilled and kissed my tears away. After a few minutes I moved under him to let him know it was ok. He moved slowly at first and then I felt my stomach start to tighten.

"Harder.. faster.. Please" I moaned.

He thrusted faster and harder at my request.

"GODRIC!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" He yelled into my neck, and we both climaxed.

He rolled over to his side and pulled me close to him.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked me.

"I'm perfect." I whispered into his chest.

"Te iubesc. Now sleep." He whispered into my ear.

I fell asleep mentally reminding myself to ask him what he said.

**And here is my lemon scene. Please don't be too hard on me. It's my first lemon that I have written so hopefully I get better with it in time. Next chapter will be about her telling Charlie about Godric and Eric. The pack will be there too. I will reveal Jasper's true mate near the end of this story. Still debating on Bella being turned or not. **


	18. Telling Charlie

**So I have a beta now. Thank you Kazmadd! Anyways here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Telling Charlie**

I woke up feeling great. I went to get up and felt an arm around my waist. I looked over to Godric and everything from last night flashed through my head and I blushed. I slowly moved myself out of the bed, careful not to wake him up and moved to the bathroom.

I started the shower and turned towards the mirror. I looked different. There were no bags under my eyes. They looked bright not dull like they were when Edward left, they were full of life. My hair was longer and I was no longer skin and bone. I smiled to myself. Getting into the shower I started to wash up. When I was done I just stood there under the water and thought about everything.

What I had with Edward was unhealthy. He was too controlling. Godric let me make my own decisions. He let me be me. Charlie.. Oh God! What would he think? I hope he won't be mad and tell me to stay away from Godric. I couldn't do it. Jake.. I hope him and the pack will be nice and let me explain everything. I wonder who Jasper's mate is and Eric's and Pam's. I hope they get to be happy too!

The cold water broke my train of thought. I got out and walked to our room. Godric was no longer in bed. Where did he go?

I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Japer was the only one there.

"Jazz? Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Fangtasia. I wanted your help for something." He told me. He looked scared for some reason.

"What is it Jazz? You can tell me."

"I found my mate but I don't know how to tell her." He muttered.

"Jazz that's wonderful!" I yelled. "Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Yes you know her. It's Pam." He muttered the last part of the sentence.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Pam." He whispered.

"Oh my GOD! This is awesome! You should just tell her!" I yelled. "Now come on, we are going to Fangtasia and you are going to tell her. Then we get ready to see Charlie tomorrow."

"Fine. Jump on." Jasper said to me, smiling. "We're running."

I jumped on and closed my eyes. Jasper started running.

"We're here now." Jasper laughed. I jumped off him and landed on my ass. He laughed again. I got up and stomped my foot, which only made him laugh more and walked into Fangtasia. I walked into Eric's office and spoke.

"Eric, Pam, Jasper, Godric can you please come here." I spoke.

No sooner then I finished my sentence they were there.

"Pam, Jasper has something to say to you." I giggled.

Jasper glared and asked Pam to come with him. I heard a scream and then the door bang closed. Neither one of them came back into the office. I knew we wouldn't see them until we went to see Charlie.

I smirked, "My work here is done!"

"The flight is in the morning lilla syster (little sister). We will have to be in coffins because of the sunlight." Eric said. He couldn't keep his smile off his face at seeing his Childe finally getting a mate. I could still see sadness in his eyes.

"Brother? Can you teach me different languages?" As soon as I finished the sentence he smiled and nodded his head.

For the rest of the night Godric and Eric took turns teaching me languages.

**(Time skipped a bit but hey I had to)**

8 Hours 4 cups of bad coffee and an interesting car ride later Jasper, the coffins and I made it to the airport, gotta love money to burn, It means private jets, No crazy, smell people, and a fully stocked bar.

Jasper and I boarded the plan after watching the coffins being loaded in to the cargo hold, making sure no one opened them for a little peak. The look on poor Jasper's face, he was so worried something would happen to Pam.

The entire flight was spent with Jasper making me drinks talking about life, how it's turned out for both of us now. About 4 hours in I fell asleep, Jasper laid a blanket over me.

I was jolted awake as the plane took a steep dive down and I almost came out of my chair, after that the seat belt was the only thing keeping me in my chair, I was so excited to see my dad and show him that I was ok again, that I was living and I had someone that was really going to look after me.

I got off the plane first and watched them move the coffins. Yelling at them to take it easy,

Finally Godric, Eric and Pam woke up. I listened to the inside locks click open and the lids come flying off,

Godric had me in his arms and his lips on my neck before I could blink, and from what I can hear so do Pam & Jasper. Poor Eric we have to find his mate for him, and soon.

On the long drive to Charlie's I started to panic. What would he say? What would he do? My thoughts ended when Godric pulled me into his lap and kissed me. We were so absorbed into the kiss that I didn't even know we were at Charlie's. I stepped out of the car and ran to the house. Knocking on the door I waited. Soon the door opened and Charlie was there. He looked relieved that I was alive and ok. He also looked like he aged a few years. I felt bad because I worried him so much.

"Bella!" Charlie hugged me. "You didn't call." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry dad." I truly was. After everything that happened I forgot my dad.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked pointing to everyone.

"Dad you should sit down." Walking my dad to the couch I yelled out, "You guys can come in!"

I made my dad sit on the couch while I sat in a chair that Godric brought from the kitchen. I looked around and to a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Dad, remember how the T.V said there were vampires now?" At his nod I continued, "Well Godric, Eric, and Pam are vampires and I'm with Godric."

He looked at all of us before he took a breath and began to speak. "Are you happy?" When I nodded and smiled he continued. "Then I'm fine with it."

We heard a growl from the backyard. "What is that?" I asked. Jake came into the house after I said that.

"What the hell?! He's a bloodsucker! Why not be with me?" He yelled at me, shaking.

"Jake outside." I said calmly.

We all followed him outside while his shaking got worse. Then he exploded into a wolf and charged at Godric

**Cliff ending! I know. I'm mean but hey the next chapter will be worth it. Thank you Kazmadd for being my beta. Some of this chapter has her writing in it. Again thank you so much. Thanks for reading my story everyone and for reviewing. Next chapter involves Jake and the pack. Might take a while for me to update because of me starting online school and such but I will try to update at least on the weekends! **


	19. So Sorry!

**I am so sorry for this but for now I won't be updating because I have a lot of online school stuff to do. This story is not abandoned! I'm really sorry but I don't want to rush into writing the next chapter and it be all over the place. **


End file.
